


Path to Forever

by 4ddddani



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ddddani/pseuds/4ddddani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sungyeol had long-learned to deal with his family's blend of special abilities. His nephew's clairvoyance suddenly gets real annoying when he claims that his younger brother Sungjong's new event photographer will soon be around "forever."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Path to Forever

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Sungyeol's nephew knows things other don't and sees things that didn't happen yet.  
> One day he points to the door and says; "the next person to walk in is the person you will spend the rest of your life with."  
> Myungsoo walks in.

To the prompt giver: I hope you like fluff, because that's all this turned into. XD 

~*~

Safe to say that the Lee family was… gifted, no doubt. Throughout the generations, certain heirs within the Lee bloodline found themselves with senses beyond the typical five all people were born with. Some were gifted with enhanced senses, impressive intuition, telekinesis, telepathy, and more. While the legacy continued, the Lees weren’t exactly unique. 

Korean society soon discovered that certain bloodlines inherited these enhanced abilities. In the past, these abilities provided the families with a high social standing and status; by the present day though, the abilities, while still unique, were no longer seen as a status symbol. Nowadays, it only stood to make for an interesting fact Sungyeol could share during icebreaker conversations in his performing arts classes--his siblings found themselves facing similar scenarios. 

As a child, Sungyeol and his siblings could never hide any secrets from their father, as his enhanced hearing picked up every conversation in the house. Sungyeol’s older sister had a perfect photographic and eidetic memory, allowing her to recall sharp details and specifics immediately, making her one of the most efficient marketing managers in her company. And as for Sungyeol’s younger brother, Sungjong--well, Sungyeol found himself at the mercy of his dongsaeng far too many times due to the younger’s ability to read Sungyeol’s thoughts and use them for his own blackmail purposes. 

As for Sungyeol, his heightened sense of smell perhaps seemed like the least exciting ability to have, but the young man soon found some unexpected benefits. He could cook like no one would believe, took it upon himself to keep their family home clean (more to minimize his own easily identify anyone merely by their scent, and even detect a person’s emotional changes by the nuances within their changing body scents. 

The Lee legacy had even continued into the next generation, with Sungyeol’s nephew, Jaeseok, inheriting one of the most powerful abilities seen in the family. When Jaeseok was three, he began his rampant predictions, although the family chalked it all up to the wild imaginings of a child. However, once the little boy predicted Sungyeol’s final ranking in high school perfectly right at the beginning of his uncle’s final year. The boy then predicted Sungjong’s entrance exam score and even the car accident which killed his own father, Sungyeol’s brother-in-law.

After this series of predictions, the Lee siblings could only rationally conclude that Jaeseok inherited the clairvoyance ability not seen in their family since multiple generations past. Jaeseok’s abilities, while powerful, could never be predicted. His predictions came at all times, some projecting things to come within moments, hours, or even weeks--but no matter the timing, Jaeseok’s predictions always retained their accuracy. 

~*~

Sungyeol wandered into the Lee family kitchen right after noontime, smelling the leftover stew cooking in the microwave and detecting his nephew and younger brother’s scents. Running his hands through his unruly hair, he found Sungjong pulling a tupperware container out of the microwave and noted Jaeseok sitting patiently at the table. 

“Morning,” the taller murmured, moving to the refrigerator to make a bowl of cereal for himself. 

“More like afternoon, hyung,” Sungjong murmured, scooping the stew into another bowl on the counter. 

Jaeseok giggled from his seat at the table, “Yeah, Yeol-samchon! It’s time for lunch not breakfast.” 

“Well, Yeol-samchon didn’t go to sleep until really late, so this is his morning,” the taller replied, sitting next to the seven year-old with his large bowl of cereal. 

Sungjong came by the table, dropping the bowl of stew in front of the young boy. “You need to quit these late nights, hyung.” 

Sungyeol snorted. “Not until I take my med-intern exam.”

“That’s next month, hyung!”

“And I have a sh--sure lot of subject matter to go over!” Sungyeol exclaimed, catching himself from swearing. 

Sungjong sighed in exasperation. “Whatever, hyung.” He threw the other kitchen utensils into the sink. “The photographer for the design major’s year-end show will be here soon, so you need to watch Jaeseok until Insung-noona gets home.” 

Sungyeol choked on his cereal. “But I still have to do my pharmacology homework!”

“Too bad!” Sungjong retorted. “He should be here any minute. Enjoy your afternoon with your darling nephew, hyung!” With that, the smaller man wandered out of the kitchen, the door flipping shut behind him. 

“Little brat…” Sungyeol murmured, glancing over at the young boy beside him. “Jaeseok-ah, looks like we’ll be spending the afternoon together.” 

The little boy smiled. “What are we doing, Yeol-samchon?”

“We need to stay here this afternoon, Jaeseok-ah--Yeol-samchon has to do school work,” the taller said. “If you’re good this afternoon, once Samchon finishes his homework, we can go out for ice cream, ok?”

Jaeseok smiled widely, nodding insistently. The boy continued to eat his lunch happily, allowing Sungyeol to go back to his cereal bowl. After a few minutes, Sungyeol noticed that the young boy had stopped eating. Glancing up, Sungyeol noted how Jaeseok’s eyes stared off with a glazed over expression--Sungyeol knew this to mean that the boy was having one of his visions. 

“Jaeseok-ah?”

“Yeol-samchon!” the boy exclaimed, his little body immediately straightening as his mind returned to their current state. 

Sungyeol reached a hand out to pat his nephew’s head. “What did you see, Jaeseok?”

“The next person to come through the door, Yeol-samchon--that’s who you’re going to spend the rest of your life with,” Jaeseok said sternly. 

Sungyeol let out a nervous chuckle. “Wh-what are you talking about, silly? The only people home right now are you, me, and Jong-samchon; of course, we’re all going to be together. We’re family--”

“That’s not who’s coming, samchon--”

Sungyeol opened his mouth to continue questioning the young boy when the kitchen door pushed open to reveal a tall, raven-haired--and amazingly handsome--man, looking between the two at the table and the cabinets. “Where’s the teapot?” he asked, pointing towards the stove. 

Sungyeol only continued to stare wide-eyed at the man--shit, he was really handsome...and don’t get Sungyeol started on that deep voice--snapping out enough to point at the correct cabinet. As the dark-haired man began to fill it with water, Sungyeol finally regained his senses. “I’m sorry; who are you and why do you need our tea kettle?” 

“Oh, sorry,” the man replied, placing the kettle on the stove to boil. “I’m Kim Myungsoo, visual arts major. I’m helping Sungjong and the design department with their year-end shows. And you’re Sungjong-ah’s hyung, right?”

Sungyeol gulped, nodding mindlessly. “Ye-Yeah, Lee Sungyeol. Pre-med and studying for the internship exams.” 

Myungsoo smiled in greeting--Sungyeol almost choked at the sight of that dimple. “Good to meet you, Sungyeol-shi.” 

“Forget all that ‘shi’ stuff,” Jaeseok interjected, making his presence known. “It won’t matter after so long anyway--”

“Jaeseok!” Sungyeol exclaimed, putting a hand over the boy’s mouth.

~*~

“Not again, Sungjong-ah!”

“I don’t see the problem here, hyung,” the younger replied over the phone. “Myungsoo-hyung and I set our meetings for once a week until we get closer to the show.” 

“Fine,” the older replied, pulling a can of coffee from the refrigerator, phone cradled between his shoulder and ear. “But can’t you both meet at a cafe or something? Why does it always have to be here?”

“You know why, hyung!” Sungjong exclaimed. “I never know what time I’ll get off from work and it’d be rude to just have Myungsoo-hyung waiting for me for who-knows-how-long at a cafe. Why not let him just wait at home? It’s not like you mind that, him being your soulmate and all--”

“Shut it, Lee Sungjong!”

“What? You know what Jaeseok-ah’s predictions are like,” the younger continued to tease. “I’m just giving you a chance to get to know the man you’re going to spend forever with--” 

“I said, shut up!” the elder exclaimed. “There’s no way Jaeseok was talking about Kim Myungsoo, all right?”

“Not according to what he told meeee--” Sungyeol growled at Sungjong’s continued jabs. “Besides Yeol-hyung, you can’t hide how you really feel about Myungsoo-hyung, remember?”

“I just said that I think he’s cute,” Sungyeol murmured in defeat. 

“And hot. And that his smile was absolute sunshine. And that you wanted to drown yourself in that dimple on his cheek--”

“All right, all right!” Sungyeol exclaimed. “You and your damn mind-reading--”

“All the more to torture you with,” the younger said. “Well, my break’s about over, hyung. Also, Myungsoo-hyung should be showing up in about an hour, so you still have time to pretty yourself up before he stops by--”

“Lee Sungjong!”

“Later Yeol-hyung!”

Sungyeol groaned in frustration as his dongsaeng ended the call.

~*~

Sungyeol was damn sure that Sungjong was doing this to him on purpose. The younger Lee brother, despite having one of the most inconsistent work schedules ever, continued to schedule his weekly meetings with the mysterious--and yes, handsome, Sungyeol would admit--Kim Myungsoo for after his shifts at the restaurant. 

Now why would this bother Sungyeol? Well, the fact that Sungjong insisted that these meetings be at the Lee household, plus the times when Myungsoo had to wait for a few minutes to up to an hour for the younger meant that Sungyeol was forced to make awkward conversation and play host to the photography student until Sungjong returned home. Myungsoo, for his part, was a great houseguest; he made polite conversation with the older Lee brother or usually entertained himself with any books, homework, or his own phone when he could tell Sungyeol was on a tight deadline with his studies. 

And while Sungyeol would admit that, yes, he was attracted to the other boy, he had no idea how to proceed past an unrequited crush--much less to whatever “rest of your life” status Jaeseok was suddenly predicting for him and Myungsoo. Sungyeol couldn’t even imagine how they could move past their awkward small talk to actually getting to know one another. 

Thus, Sungyeol was stuck once again playing host and playing the role of awkward nerd in front of the most beautiful man he had ever seen. So Sungyeol just tried to play it cool, his review books and notes littering the couch and coffee table of the Lee family room, Myungsoo curled up in the adjoining overstuffed chair casually scrolling through his phone. Sungyeol had no idea how the boy looked so effortlessly gorgeous--his piercing eyes could captivate even without them looking at him, his thin lips that he occasionally caught between blunt teeth, and damn it, the boy was in a simple black t-shirt but looked like a fashion model posing in his living room furniture.

Sungyeol could hear the younger groan from his seat. “Do you have a phone charger I can use?”

Sungyeol looked up to meet Myungsoo’s dark eyes. “Hmm?”

“My phone just died,” Myungsoo said. “Sorry to interrupt you, but I just need to make sure my umma doesn’t text me or something--” 

“Yeah, sure. Hang on,” Sungyeol replied, pulling himself to his feet. The tall young man moved up the stairs to grab his charger from its place on his nightstand. As he moved back into the living room, he saw Myungsoo glancing at his exam review book and a few of his notes. He cleared his throat to make his presence known. 

Myungsoo’s head popped up in surprise and he dropped the notes back on the table. “Oh! Th--thanks again! Uh, s-sorry, I didn’t mean to mess with your stuff; I was just curious--”

“It’s ok,” Sungyeol replied, handing the charger over. “Here you go.” 

“Thanks,” Myungsoo said, moving to plug in his phone to the wall behind them. Turning back, he noticed Sungyeol still looking at him. “Di-did I mess something up? I’m sorry, I just was wondering what you’re studying all the time--”

“Oh,” Sungyeol answered. “No, it’s fine. The final year med students are all studying for our internship exams coming up. I’m just trying to get ahead...”

“Really?” Myungsoo said. “I would think some of your family’s advantages would help with that.”

Sungyeol cocked his head in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“Sungjong told me a little bit about your family’s gifts… mostly because he kept repeating a lot of my ideas the moment I thought of them during our first meeting, so he finally just told me about his ability. And that everyone in your family has one.” 

Sungyeol hummed. “Well, not everyone; just bloodline relatives--like my mom doesn’t have any.” The med student glanced up to meet Myungsoo’s glance. “But did he even tell you what my ability is?” 

“No. Just that they always have something to do with your senses.” 

“True. But, mine doesn’t really help when it comes to studying,” Sungyeol said, sitting back on the couch. “I have an enhanced sense of smell. I can cook easily because the smell just hits me… Sungjong hates it because I don’t let him wear cologne in the house...I’m probably a little OCD about cleanliness too because I can smell everything. In fact, I can even tell people apart by their smells--”

“Like, you can smell the difference between people?” Myungsoo asked in surprise. 

Sungyeol noded. “Yeah, easily. My mom smells like linen a lot, my noona like green apples, my nephew smells like baby powder--”

“What do I smell like?” 

“Huh?” Sungyeol asked in surprise. 

Myungsoo stared back, an excited smile on his face. “This is just so cool… sorry if that’s weird to ask, but do I smell like anything in particular?”

“Uhhh,” Sungyeol stuttered--holy shit, how to act like he hadn’t been obsessing over Myungsoo’s scent for the past weeks-- but swallowed the lump in his throat anyway. “Y-you kind of have a couple scents when you’re nearby. Something like cinnamon or cool water body wash, but also chemicals… I guess from your classes.” 

“Wh-whoa! Really?” Myungsoo exclaimed. “I always shower on the days I go to the developing lab because of the chemical smell… but really? It’s there?”

Sungyeol nodded. “It’s not a bad smell… just something I notice.” 

“That’s so cool…” Myungsoo breathed. “So, it helps you cook too?” Sungyeol nodded silently as Myungsoo listed out a few other uses for Sungyeol’s ability. “Wait, how is that going to affect you as a med student though?”

“What do you mean?” Sungyeol asked. 

“Well, with all the blood and chemicals and--well, body functions--do you ever worry about those?” 

Sungyeol pursed his lips as he considered Myungsoo’s words. “I don’t know...I mean, I already know that I can handle the smell of chemicals and blood from times when I’ve been in a hospital or cut myself. It’ll just be something I’ll have to learn as I go, I guess,” he explained. 

Myungsoo sat against the chair facing Sungyeol in awe. “Wah… you know, you’re pretty amazing, Sungyeol-shi. I wish there was some way I could help you, since I’m always stuck here disturbing your studies…”

Sungyeol could feel his cheeks heating up at the younger’s words. “If you want… you can help me review some of my terms. I have flashcards--” Myungsoo grabbed the cards immediately with a dimpled grin. 

God, help me. Sungyeol thought. 

~*~

Sungyeol really had no idea what was going on between him and Myungsoo anymore… but he kind of liked it. 

Myungsoo and him went from awkward acquaintances to somewhat friends almost overnight. The meetings with Sungjong seemed to have doubled lately, with the fashion majors show getting closer and closer, making Myungsoo an almost permanent fixture in the Lee household. Mama Lee had already begun cooking extra food for meals, expecting the young photography student to be around the house. Insung viewed the boy as another dongsaeng to her, even taking advantage of Myungsoo’s services as a babysitter for Jaeseok once she realized how close Sungyeol’s exams were looming as well. 

Through all this, Sungjong apparently got worse at predicting his end times at work, with Myungsoo ending up waiting--with Sungyeol usually--for at least an hour or more. Only now, the waiting wasn’t as awkward as it used to be. Sungyeol always kept a space at whatever table he was working at open, ready for the young photographer to set up his own books and laptop, the two boys studying together. Myungsoo would sometimes move away from his laptop or whatever notebooks he brought to grab Sungyeol’s flashcards or his review book to begin quizzing the older boy. Sungyeol had to admit, Myungsoo was not only aiding his studies, but he was also creeping his way deeper into Sungyeol’s heart. 

Sungyeol just had to temper his emotions whenever Myungsoo perched up next to him--act as friends, nothing more, and then everything will stay how it should. The leering looks from all of his family members (all of whom had been gleefully informed of Jaeseok’s vision) didn’t help things either. Jaeseok, the little hell-child, had also noticed just how much Myungsoo seemed to be around the house and had no problems explicitly asking his Yeol-samchon if Myungsoo could officially be called his ‘samchon’ too--because of the little one’s incessant mouth (another wonderful Lee-family trait), Sungyeol tried to minimize the amount of time the boy was left unsupervised around Myungsoo. 

The absolute last thing Sungyeol needed was Jaeseok’s little vision to become public knowledge. 

And god damnit, that’s exactly what happened. 

~*~

“Absolutely not.” 

“Sungyeol-ah~”

“Nope, no way.”

“Lee Sungyeol!” Insung exclaimed, the older woman placing a hand on her hip. “You know I hardly get have nights out with my friends--”

“True, but you can’t wait for a few hours?” the tall boy exclaimed. “At least wait until Sungjong gets home from his job?” 

“Yeol-ah! You know I can’t do that!” the elder said. “We all have jobs, some of us kids… we can’t stay out all night like we used to. Just some dinner and a few rounds at the norebang. Besides, you know how much Jaeseok loves being with his Yeol-samchon--” 

“Yes, but you are also perfectly aware that Myungsoo is coming over later--”

“You don’t say!” Insung replied, a mischievous gleam in her eye. 

“To meet with Sungjong!” the man exclaimed. “And I don’t need Jaeseok running around giggling and trying to tell Myungsoo anything!”

Insung giggled. “Uh huh, sure. Maybe your little nephew can be just the push you need to finally confess to that boy.”

Sungyeol let out a loud squawk in denial. “What?!”

“Oh please Sungyeol… I’ve been out of the dating game for awhile and even I can tell you’re crazy for Myungsoo.” Sungyeol puffed his cheeks and pouted and Insung just sighed at her dongsaeng’s naiviety. “Sungyeol-ah, it’s ok to like him. He’s a great guy; just go for it.” 

“But what if he doesn’t like me back?” the taller asked softly. 

“At least you tried then,” Insung replied. “And besides, you know what Jaeseok said--”

“Noona,” Sungyeol groaned. “I get it; Jaeseok’s clairvoyant and all, but that really doesn’t make this any easier. Jaeseok didn’t see a confession, he didn’t see anything specific; just that he’s the person I will always be with. It could mean a lot of different things….”

Insung placed her hand on her dongsaeng’s shoulder. “It could, but I have a good feeling about this, Yeol. You know how you feel; it’s better to get it out as soon as you can, rather than wonder what if all the time.” 

Sungyeol took his noona’s words to heart, but still found that he couldn’t gather the courage to act any differently when Myungsoo came over that afternoon. So as per usual, Sungyeol plastered his usual shy smile on his face and just continued to surreptitiously glance at Myungsoo as they studied. 

Of course today, the pair had the addition of little Jaeseok, who was not only excited to get time with his Yeol-samchon, but also even more excited to see his samchon with his “forever-one,” as the boy liked to say. So far, the boy was being good--not saying anything about his vision in front of Myungsoo--and for that, Sungyeol was thankful. 

For the moment, Jaeseok continued to amuse himself with the activity book and crayons he had scattered around his body on the floor. Myungsoo and Sungyeol sat around the coffee table of the living room as usual, with Sungyeol sitting on the floor in front of his review texts and Myungsoo had his laptop in front of him on the other side, the photography student’s camera plugged into the side. 

“What are you doing Myungsoo-shi?”

Both males glanced up at the little voice, Myungsoo’s dark eyes meeting the sparkling brown of the younger boy. The raven-haired male smiled at the sight of the younger. “Didn’t I say you could call me ‘hyung’, Jaeseok-ah?”

“Oh! I forgot!” the boy exclaimed. “Soo-hyung, what are you doing?”

Myungsoo’s grin widened slightly, Sungyeol noted the boy’s dimple becoming even more pronounced. “I’m downloading all my pictures to my computer.” 

“What are you going to do with them?” the boy continued inquisitively. 

“I’m going to edit them,” the raven replied. 

“How?”

Sungyeol listened with a small smile on his face as Myungsoo regaled his nephew with a mini-lesson on photo editing and how the student created his many projects. Jaeseok seemed to be genuinely interested in everything Myungsoo was saying, nodding his head with wide eyes glued to the laptop in front of them both. Sungyeol at first was drowning in the absolute adorableness of the moment in front of him… at least, until his body decided to remind him of certain functions it needed. He rose reluctantly from the floor and headed into the bathroom. 

Jaeseok noted his samchon leave the room and immediately turned his gaze from the screen of Myungsoo’s laptop to the older man’s face. “Do you keep all your pictures on this, Soo-hyung?”

Myungsoo nodded, curious at the boy’s sudden change of topic. “Why? Do you want to see something?”

“Do you take pictures of people?” 

“Well, not a lot,” the elder replied. “At least, not for my school projects… but I sometimes take pictures of people I know well or who catch my attention when I’m walking around the city.” 

Jaeseok’s eyes brightened. “Do you have any pictures of me?!”

Myungsoo laughed at the younger boy’s eagerness. “I actually might. You’re a good photography subject, Jaeseok-ah--”

“I wanna see! I wanna see!” the younger boy bounced around in joy. 

“Let’s see here,” Myungsoo murmured, flipping through his multiple folders of photos and edits to reach a folder called Family_L. After scrolling down through some of the images, Myungsoo released a exclamation and brought an image up to full screen. “Here we go!” 

“Ah! That’s me!” the boy exclaimed. “That’s when I was playing with my trucks last week!” Myungsoo nodded again, smiling at the boy’s enthusiasm. “Do you have more?” 

The raven-haired boy nodded. “Yep. Just hit this key and you can see some more.” 

Jaeseok squealed in delight, continuing to push through the pictures on screen. He would laugh or gasp in excitement at each photo revealed, usually making a comment or two before flipping to the next one. After about ten other photos, Jaeseok hit the key to find another familiar face staring back at him--one that was not his own.

“Is that Yeol-samchon?”

Myungsoo started against the sofa, moving Jaeseok away from the keyboard to quickly shut down the image preview. Jaeseok merely stared at the older boy, a gleeful smile on his face as a plan formed in his mind. “It is! You have pictures of Yeol-samchon!”

“Who has pictures of me?” Sungyeol replied, hearing his nephew’s exclamation as he entered the room. 

“Soo-hyung does, samchon!” Jaeseok exclaimed excitedly. 

Myungsoo, looking like a deer in headlights with his widened eyes, suddenly snapped from his trance. “Wh-wha--No, Jaeseok-ah, you saw it wrong--”

“No, I didn’t!” the boy exclaimed gleefully, ignoring the two older boys who seemed to be frozen in place and staring straight at him. “This is so perfect, Yeol-samchon! Soo-hyung has lots of pretty pictures of you on his laptop; it must be because he’s your forever-person!”

“Jaeseok-ah!” Sungyeol exclaimed, trying to pull the younger boy towards him and out of the room. 

“I have so many people to tell now! Umma, Jong-samchon, Halmeoni--”

“Jaeseok-ah!”

“I told you my vision was true! Myungsoo-hyung really is your forever-person!” the little boy yelled once more, running past his samchon and down the hallway to his bedroom. 

Immediately, the awkward silence fell over the final two occupants of the living room. Sungyeol, who had avoided even glancing at Myungsoo still seated on the ground, finally look over to find the student with his head angled downward, his hair covering his eyes from sight. Sungyeol took a deep inhale and walked over to the sofa, sitting down to glance at Myungsoo from the seat. 

Sungyeol took a deep breath in. “I think we both have questions right now.” 

“What is a forever-person?” Myungsoo asked quietly, still focusing his gaze to the table. 

Sungyeol sighed. “There’s some back story there that you need to know,” the elder replied. “I know I’ve never told you, but has anyone ever said what Jaeseok’s ability is?”

“He has one?” Myungsoo asked, finally looking up towards Sungyeol. “I wasn’t even sure if he did…”

Sungyeol noded, breaking their brief eye contact to look to his lap. “He does. It’s pretty powerful too. Jaeseok’s clairvoyant… when he was little, we weren’t even sure the things he said were real. We just thought he’s playing pretend like any toddler would. But then he started predicting things like my entrance exam score and Sungjong’s yearly rankings, what happened to his dad…And then we realized that these visions he’s having are real and we need to pay attention.” 

“So, Jaeseok sees the future?” Myungsoo said. “What about the forever-person thing?”

Sungyeol groaned low. “The first day you met with Sungjong, you remember how Jaeseok and I were in the kitchen?” Myungsoo nodded in attention. “He and I were sitting at the table before you came in and he got really quiet, like he does whenever he gets a vision. Then he looked at me dead-serious and said that the next person to walk through the kitchen door would be the person I was with forever...and then you walked in, Myungsoo.” 

Myungsoo started, his back straightening and Sungyeol could finally see all of the young man’s features. The photography student looked shocked to say the least, but Sungyeol could detect a pink flush all along the boy’s neck and cheeks. “Wh-Wow… I don’t even know what to say…”

“You don’t have to say anything,” Sungyeol replied, sinking deeper into the couch cushions. “It’s freaking you out, I’m sure, and that’s fine--hell, it freaked me out for awhile--and then my entire family freaking teasing me about it didn’t help and then me starting to have my own feelings just made this even crazier--”

“Wait, you like me?” Myungsoo asked in surprise. 

The taller med student couldn’t take the feel of Myungsoo’s gaze and threw his hands over his face. “Look, I get that this is insane and stupid and if you want to leave now, it’s fine--” 

“Are you blind? I obviously like you too.”

“What?!” the taller replied, peeking through his fingers at a grinning Myungsoo. 

In fact, Myungsoo’s grin widened even further and he moved himself to sit on the couch next to the taller. “Apparently, we’ve both just been dancing around fate here… and Jaeseok so cleverly caught me with my photos over there… But you’re actually not as alone in all this as you think. I may not have known what I was walking into that first day I came over here, but seeing you that first time--you’ve been constantly on my mind.”

Sungyeol dropped his hands from his face and gave Myungsoo a scrupulous look. “How? I was sitting there, half-dead from review--” 

“It didn’t matter,” Myungsoo replied. “You were so cute with your big eyes and your adorably confused face--you have no idea how hard I was trying to be cool around you.” 

Sungyeol snorted. “You always seem like you’re cool though… and then there’s me, a pitiful nerdy, anxiety-riddled wreck.”

“It’s cute though,” Myungsoo replied. “Why do you think I wanted to spend more time here? Sungyeol, I quit caring about what time Sungjong would get off work after a few weeks; I’ve been coming here because I get to spend time with you.” 

Sungyeol could feel his heart pounding at those words. He sat frozen in his seat, feeling Myungsoo’s warmth so close to his side, yet still far away from him. A hand suddenly turned his face towards the raven-haired male and Sungyeol soon found a pair of lips pressed against his own. The taller remained frozen at first, his heart pounding even faster than he thought possible before, but as Myungsoo angled his face a little more, Sungyeol soon found himself reacting to the kiss and returning it in fervor. 

One of the taller’s arms went behind Myungsoo’s neck, keeping their faces close as they separated briefly. Sungyeol didn’t think Myungsoo’s smile could get any wider, his adorable dimple appearing at his cheek and the taller was pretty sure he had his own ridiculous grin to match. 

“Sungyeol?” 

“Hmm?”

“Will you be my forever-person?”

The taller boy couldn’t hold back a small laugh. “Thought you’d never ask.” With that, he closed the distance between them with another kiss. 

A sudden small voice interrupted them though. “Look Yeol-samchon, I was right!”

Sungyeol didn’t even have the heart to scold his nephew for shouting. Instead, he just hugged the giggling Myungsoo in his arms close, his own chuckles started to escape.

 

A/N: I wasn't even sure how fluffy this was going to become... but I hope you liked it! :)


End file.
